


the ***** time that you kissed me

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: AU ish, Canon Divergence, F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: soulmate au - you discover your soulmate when you kiss them. jess knew it a long time ago, but rory just finds out. takes place in 6x18.





	the ***** time that you kissed me

 

The moment their lips touched, Rory knew something had changed, something deep within her had clicked into place and nothing would ever be the same. A part of her had always hoped it was Jess, from the very beginning. She couldn’t help herself when he was just there at Sookie’s wedding, and everything to hell, she had wanted to kiss him, to find out if it was true, if he was the one for her. And was it magical, yes it was. More special than any kiss she had ever had before. For a while, she thought it was him, but it was too good to be true. 

 

Right here, in Philadelphia out of all places, Jess is right here, face first, eyes closed, hair slicked to the side, and nothing should make sense but it does. She breathes him in, and it’s the same sweet musk that she remembers from years ago, except with a twinge of maturity. He’s here and she’s here in Philadelphia, with him. 

 

For the first time in a long time, things feel right. 

 

He snakes his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him and she doesn’t fight it anymore. She cradles his face and oh, he’s so happy, his eyes are full of warmth she almost melts. How can this not be right?

 

“Oh my,” she breathes, resting her forehead against his. 

 

“I always knew it was you,” he says. She sniffles because she thinks of Logan and she begins to feel guilt, but now she knows in her bones that it’s not right, it was never right, not compared to this. 

 

“I wanted it to be you,” a tear slides down but she’s smiling because it’s true, it’s never not been true. He kisses her lips gently, a small peck but it’s more than enough. 


End file.
